


通往幸（性）福之路上多灾多难的我（俺）

by Violasisi



Series: 收件人狛枝和快递员日向系列 [3]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violasisi/pseuds/Violasisi
Summary: ATTENTION论坛体快递员日向和收件人狛枝系列的续篇之日向视角架空 狛枝和日向是大学生R-18感谢炎酱的脑洞讨论





	通往幸（性）福之路上多灾多难的我（俺）

1楼樱饼最低  
大家好  
抱歉  
又有事情要麻烦大家了  
2楼超高校级的围观路人  
又？  
3楼超高校级的围观路人  
不记得这个ID有在这个版块里发过贴啊？  
4楼超高校级的围观路人  
不管啦，既然有困难的话我们就来听听看吧！  
5楼超高校级的围观路人  
毕竟这个版块里活跃着的绝大多数都是单身狗呢  
6楼超高校级的围观路人  
尤其是这个时间www  
7楼超高校级的围观路人  
明明是恋爱版块的说？  
8楼超高校级的围观路人  
正因为是恋爱版块所以才说大多数人都是单身狗啦  
9楼超高校级的围观路人  
你觉得沉浸在现实中幸福的恋爱的人会专门半夜到网上来发帖说自己有多恩爱吗？  
10楼超高校级的围观路人  
一般恋爱版块都是说的烦恼哦  
11楼超高校级的围观路人  
而负责解答这些的回帖的家伙们也都是毫无经验、空有理论知识的单身狗们  
12楼超高校级的围观路人  
诶？可是有时候看着回答都很专业啊？  
13楼超高校级的围观路人  
正是因为是单身狗所以才会那么专业  
14楼超高校级的围观路人  
不如说正是因为没有恋爱经验反而能够从旁观者的角度来解决问题  
15楼超高校级的围观路人  
单身狗最擅长解决恋爱中的人们的烦恼了  
16楼超高校级的围观路人  
嗯，就是这样  
17楼超高校级的围观路人  
虽然楼上说的都有道理……  
18楼超高校级的围观路人  
但我们还是先听听楼主讲述他的烦恼吧  
19楼超高校级的围观路人  
哇，这次不到20楼就出现将话题转正的人啦  
20楼超高校级的围观路人  
毕竟最近几次的帖子都是歪楼歪到100层后楼主才开始正题不是吗……  
21楼超高校级的围观路人  
再这样下去迟早会把用那些帖子作为参照的想来咨询的新人们吓跑的  
22楼超高校级的围观路人  
为了能让新人们更好的解决问题  
23楼超高校级的围观路人  
也为了能让我们看更多的八卦  
24楼超高校级的围观路人  
也为了能让我们（单身狗）看到更多恋爱的烦恼  
25楼超高校级的围观路人  
所以楼主，请发言哦？  
26楼超高校级的围观路人  
这就是这个论坛专门成立恋爱板块的理由吗？  
27楼超高校级的围观路人  
为了围观情侣们的不幸？  
28楼超高校级的围观路人  
这个论坛已经完蛋了  
29楼超高校级的围观路人  
不仅在论坛中成立恋爱版块，还堂而皇之的把这种邪恶的目的正大光明的宣布出来  
30楼超高校级的围观路人  
什么呀这种LAST BOSS既视感  
31楼超高校级的围观路人  
所以只要打倒BOSS，每个单身狗都能够得到幸福？  
32楼超高校级的围观路人  
好想得到属于自己的幸福啊  
33楼超高校级的围观路人  
等这个贴的事情解决我就去向喜欢的人告白！  
34楼超高校级的围观路人  
楼上的、你这是标准的FLAG  
35楼樱饼最低  
抱歉  
换了ID忘了说明  
我是之前的“草饼最高”  
36楼超高校级的围观路人  
草、草饼最高？  
37楼超高校级的围观路人  
草、草饼君呀！  
38楼超高校级的围观路人  
草饼君！！  
39楼超高校级的围观路人  
草饼君！！  
40楼超高校级的围观路人  
等等，大家  
怎么知道这个草饼君就是我们期待的草饼君呢  
41楼超高校级的围观路人  
是哦……  
42楼超高校级的围观路人  
也有可能是收件人君  
毕竟收件人君在那个帖子的后面也用草饼君的ID留言了不是吗  
43楼超高校级的围观路人  
倒是没错……  
44楼超高校级的围观路人  
而且也有可能是看了那个帖子的人想要来冒充草饼君哦  
45楼超高校级的围观路人  
嗯……  
46楼超高校级的围观路人  
这些都没想到呢  
47楼超高校级的围观路人  
的确是有这种可能  
48楼超高校级的围观路人  
为了让我们相信，草饼君要证明自己是草饼君呢  
49楼超高校级的围观路人  
但是要怎么证明呢…自己证明自己是自己，不是矛盾的吗？  
50楼樱饼最低  
很抱歉收件人君把那个帖子删了  
问他为什么删  
他还说是因为“问题已经解决了”  
我后来尝试了恢复  
却怎么都不能把帖子找回来  
因为这个我说过他  
那个帖子是大家一起聊天讨论过的记录  
有大家参与在里面  
被大家一言一语认真的开解  
从而受到鼓励而获得勇气解开烦恼的我  
还有诉说了烦恼和获得了感悟的大家  
正是因为你们我才能认真面对自己的情感  
从大家那里收获的东西  
还有大家彼此给予大家的东西  
都是非常宝贵的回忆  
因此那个帖子不是我一个人的  
我本来希望那个帖子能够继续留在论坛里  
虽然现在看来是很无聊的、微不足道的烦恼  
但是我不能因为现在事情解决，而轻视认真烦恼过那个问题的我的当时的苦闷的心情  
也是希望大家传递给我的勇气和鼓励，能够在某天，帮助到某个和曾经的我抱有相同烦恼的人，哪怕是一点点  
所以  
仅仅因为“事情解决了”而擅自把帖子删掉什么的，我不能接受  
51楼超高校级的围观路人  
………………  
52楼超高校级的围观路人  
……………………  
53楼超高校级的围观路人  
…………………………  
54楼超高校级的围观路人  
是草饼君呀！！  
55楼超高校级的围观路人  
是货真价实童叟无欺的草饼君呀！！  
56楼超高校级的围观路人  
是开贴后在100楼内击沉所有围观群众的最终BOSS草饼君呀！  
57楼超高校级的围观路人  
草饼君！我们好想你呀！  
58楼超高校级的围观路人  
大家快点出来！过节啦！过节啦！  
59楼超高校级的围观路人  
我激动地手一抖  
拆薯片包装的手用力过猛  
薯片撒了一地  
60楼超高校级的围观路人  
从第三行开始就知道是草饼君本人了  
收件人君虽然很聪明  
但他无论怎么伪装都说不出这种让我流泪到现在的话  
草饼君，欢迎回来  
虽然不想让你回来  
61楼超高校级的围观路人  
草饼君！还记得我这个朋友吗！  
62楼超高校级的围观路人  
草饼君！我是你的男朋友你还记得吗！  
63楼超高校级的围观路人  
草饼君！我是你的女朋友你不要忘啊！！  
64楼超高校级的围观路人  
草饼君！小兵A在这里啊！  
65楼超高校级的围观路人  
呜呜呜草饼君回来了太好了  
66楼超高校级的围观路人  
草饼君人还是那么好呢  
67楼超高校级的围观路人  
诶？这个楼主曾经干过什么事吗？很有名吗？  
68楼超高校级的围观路人  
啊……又来了  
69楼超高校级的围观路人  
没关系，可能很多人都抱有那种疑问吧  
70楼超高校级的围观路人  
毕竟草饼君本人发的帖子被收件人君删了  
而且那个帖子存在的时间是从午夜到中午  
只有短短的12小时  
想要知道的人只有从草饼君和收件人君的邻居发的帖子那里获得真相呢  
还只是侧面的  
草饼君本人的威力只有亲眼见证过才会明白呢  
所以67楼再等一下哦，很快就会明白了  
71楼超高校级的围观路人  
邻居的帖子已经被顶上来了www  
72楼超高校级的围观路人  
新评论全是  
“来预习草饼君和收件人君的故事的”  
“听说这里有草饼君和收件人君的故事的来龙去脉”  
73楼超高校级的围观路人  
邻居本人听了又会哭吧  
74楼超高校级的围观路人  
毕竟那是个正儿八经的烦恼贴呢  
75楼超高校级的围观路人  
结果烦恼连同邻居本身都被大家华丽的无视了  
76楼超高校级的围观路人  
大家都只去看收件人君和草饼君的故事了呢  
77楼超高校级的围观路人  
邻居桑……会哭吧  
78楼超高校级的围观路人  
（会哭的）  
79楼超高校级的围观路人  
（会哭的）  
80楼超高校级的围观路人  
（会边哭边说“可恶”“笨蛋 才没哭呢”）  
81楼樱饼最低  
看楼上的，收件人君似乎还在我睡着之后用我的ID在那个贴子里说了话？  
这点他没告诉我哦，只说了看到我的烦恼，而且事情解决了，那个帖子被他删掉了  
他说了什么吗？还是说这家伙又说了什么不该说的话  
我是因为他知道了那个ID的存在，避免他再看到所以换了ID来发帖的  
82楼超高校级的围观路人  
那再发到这个论坛上没关系吗草饼君？  
83楼樱饼最低  
没关系，那家伙不经常上网，也没有看这种帖子的兴趣  
84楼超高校级的围观路人  
……那家伙  
85楼超高校级的围观路人  
说起来，看标题草饼君似乎是和收件人君有什么不和呢  
86楼超高校级的围观路人  
www本性终于被发现了吗  
87楼超高校级的围观路人  
这次才是对收件人君真正的大危机？  
88楼超高校级的围观路人  
草饼君，其实不用责怪收件人君也是可以的哟？  
在帖子的最后收件人君提前说了他要删除帖子，提前让我们保存了  
而且  
收件人君  
自己  
也  
保·存·了·哦  
至于收件人君说了什么，与其通过我们来转述，不如让草饼君自己思考呢  
我这里有一份保存，草饼君想看吗？想看的话我可以通过邮箱给你传过去哦？  
89楼超高校级的围观路人  
说起来，那篇帖子里，我们也没做什么啦  
所有的决定都是草饼君自己做出的哦  
非常厉害了  
也要谢谢草饼君  
草饼君在那份帖子中给我们的温暖和感动至今都无法忘记呢  
90楼超高校级的围观路人  
那篇帖子……有那么厉害吗  
91楼超高校级的围观路人  
有  
92楼超高校级的围观路人  
可以算得上是版块创立以来的镇版之宝  
93楼樱饼最低  
—88楼  
谢谢了，但是先不看了  
反正又是说了什么奇怪的话吧  
—89楼  
那是不对的  
决定可能是我自己做出的  
但大家的鼓励对那个时候独自一人苦恼不已的我而言是莫大的安慰  
能够认真听我说的话、并且给出建议  
正是有这样的你们，我才能够获得勇气与前进的力量，去见收件人君  
如果那个时候没有到这里诉说我的烦恼的话  
可能就那样和收件人君分别了  
也就不会有后来的相遇  
我和收件人君能够实现这份恋情、光靠我们是不行的  
是因为大家的帮忙才有的现在的生活  
这是我和收件人君共同认定的现实  
所的很谢谢大家、也很珍惜同你们之间的缘分  
虽然对那家伙擅自把贴删掉很气愤  
94楼超高校级的围观路人  
呜呜呜草饼君  
95楼超高校级的围观路人  
呜呜呜呜呜草饼君还是草饼君  
96楼超高校级的围观路人  
呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜草饼君没有被收件人君带坏还是最初的那个他啊  
97楼超高校级的围观路人  
现在我坐在屏幕前泪流不止  
98楼超高校级的围观路人  
好想拥有草饼君的眼睛啊  
他和我看到的人世间的风景是不一样的吧  
如果有了那双眼睛、我眼前的风景是不是也会变得更加美丽一些呢  
99楼超高校级的围观路人  
我们这群只会期待恋人不幸的人居然也会有被恋人们感谢的一天  
100楼超高校级的围观路人  
抱着邪恶的目的创立的论坛版块里竟然能出来这样的内容  
101楼超高校级的围观路人  
我明白了  
原来创立这个论坛版块的LAST BOSS不是用来被打倒的  
而是用来被拯救的啊  
102楼超高校级的围观路人  
已经不用打到BOSS了  
我发现幸福了  
不可思议、这个无可救药的我、竟然能在自己身上获得幸福什么的……  
103楼超高校级的围观路人  
草饼君一定是被派来拯救我们的天使吧！  
104楼超高校级的围观路人  
像我这样废柴居然也有被感谢的一天什么的……！！！  
105楼超高校级的围观路人  
我已经到了天国了  
106楼超高校级的围观路人  
草饼君，带我走吧  
107楼超高校级的围观路人  
好想在现实中认识草饼君啊  
108楼超高校级的围观路人  
好想和草饼君做邻居啊！！！  
109楼超高校级的围观路人  
我是新人  
看到这里我明白大家为什么那么喜欢草饼君了  
我到现在也是泪流不止  
好想参与到那个贴子里去啊  
110楼超高校级的围观路人  
草饼君就在这里哦  
111楼超高校级的围观路人  
天使就在这里哦  
112楼樱饼最低  
—98楼  
好呀，我们来交换眼睛吧！不过是暂时的哦！  
用你的眼睛看到的风景，会有我看不见的美丽呢！  
—106楼  
不可以哦，未来还有人在等你，你要加油去找他哦！  
—108楼  
和我做邻居要考虑一下哦？虽然不好意思说，但我似乎被自己的邻居诉说苦情了呢（笑  
113楼超高校级的围观路人  
啊……  
114楼超高校级的围观路人  
你们这群家伙，不要光指望着自己被拯救啊  
草饼君是带着烦恼来这里的，让我们先来好好的解决草饼君的问题啊！  
115楼超高校级的围观路人  
是！  
大家先来听草饼君的烦恼的吧  
116楼超高校级的围观路人  
毕竟我们只有在这方面能帮上草饼君了不是吗！  
117楼超高校级的围观路人  
为了草饼君！  
118楼超高校级的围观路人  
为了草饼君！  
119楼超高校级的围观路人  
为了朋友！！！！  
120楼超高校级的围观路人  
为了男朋友！！！！！  
121楼超高校级的围观路人  
虽然队列很整齐……但是口号似乎从中间开始歪了……  
122楼超高校级的围观路人  
（所以这次还是歪楼到100楼之后才开始正题吗）  
123楼超高校级的围观路人  
情况特殊嘛，草饼君回来了！  
124楼超高校级的围观路人  
是草饼君哟！  
125楼樱饼最低  
没有  
和大家聊了后心情感觉放松了很多，我会时不时的上这个ID的，如果有什么烦恼可以给我发邮件哦！  
那没有什么问题的话、我就开始讲了哦？  
虽然这次的似乎有点棘手……  
126楼超高校级的围观路人  
嗯嗯！  
127楼超高校级的围观路人  
我们就是为了帮助草饼君才聚集于此的！请不要犹豫！有什么烦恼就说出来吧！  
128楼超高校级的围观路人  
我们会尽最大的努力！  
129楼超高校级的围观路人  
……难得的团结一致的呢  
130楼超高校级的围观路人  
草饼君的人气在那里嘛  
131楼超高校级的围观路人  
而且看标题，烦恼的内容八成是收件人君  
132楼超高校级的围观路人  
肯定是收件人君吧  
133楼超高校级的围观路人  
每次草饼君的烦恼都是收件人君呢  
134楼超高校级的围观路人  
那可是和草饼君不同另外一种意义上的BOSS啊……  
135楼超高校级的围观路人  
诶？有那么可怕吗？  
136楼超高校级的围观路人  
嗯……  
137楼超高校级的围观路人  
如果草饼君是天使，那么收件人君就是恶魔  
138楼超高校级的围观路人  
恶魔也有点太过了……？  
139楼超高校级的围观路人  
没有  
140楼超高校级的围观路人  
那个帖子我又重新看了一遍  
邻居桑作为收件人君和草饼君的熟人、对收件人君如此恐惧  
再加上收件人君在草饼君那个帖子中的执念和缜密的计划以及迅速的行动力  
还好他将这份精力用在了追草饼君上  
如果放在别的地方，是会有危险的  
141楼超高校级的围观路人  
还好他喜欢草饼君、草饼君也喜欢他  
两情相悦是最好的  
如果不是的话、我仅仅是想了想可能性就冷汗直流呢  
还好收件人君喜欢的是草饼君呢  
142楼超高校级的围观路人  
恶魔总是会被天使吸引呢  
143楼超高校级的围观路人  
收件人君真是厉害呢……  
144楼超高校级的围观路人  
估计草饼君和收件人君的争执也是因此而起的吧？  
145楼超高校级的围观路人  
在这里的人都是支持草饼君的吧？  
146楼超高校级的围观路人  
是的呢  
147楼超高校级的围观路人  
哈哈哈  
148楼超高校级的围观路人  
那么大家要从收件人君的手里保护草饼君呢  
149楼超高校级的围观路人  
毕竟收件人君也是BOSS的一种呢  
150楼超高校级的围观路人  
是啊  
151楼超高校级的围观路人  
草饼君由我们来保护！！！  
152楼樱饼最低  
抱歉我打字有些慢不能够及时回复大家 如果讲述有什么不清楚的地方请提出哦？  
看过那篇帖子的人都知道，我是抱着接受收件人君的全部的心情和收件人君成为恋人的  
虽然不知道他有没有讲，反正总会讲吧，和草饼君已经达成本垒了之类的，那家伙  
当时虽然是抱着接受收件人君的全部的心情和那家伙成为的恋人，但后来才发现不是这样  
奇怪的癖好还好，那家伙的本性比我想象的要糟糕的多  
153楼超高校级的围观路人  
啊，看来草饼君已经发现收件人君的本性了呢  
154楼超高校级的围观路人  
现在想想，收件人君是事前就想要把帖子删掉了吧  
要不然也不会把所有事情都说出来  
155楼超高校级的围观路人  
大概是认为草饼君不会回这里了吧？  
156楼超高校级的围观路人  
也有终于获得了草饼君想要向人炫耀的情感在里面？  
要不然很难想象那么精细的收件人君会这么做呢  
157楼超高校级的围观路人  
也有信心自己和草饼君的恋爱之路会一帆风顺  
158楼超高校级的围观路人  
但是残念！  
159楼超高校级的围观路人  
草饼君又回来了！  
160楼超高校级的围观路人  
收件人君是脑子转的很快心思很周密的人  
他在那个帖子中所讲述的事实虽然都是真的、但也不是全部  
和草饼君不一样、他应该很少对别人敞开心扉吧  
草饼君会真诚的对待别人  
收件人君也很真诚  
不过他们两个的真诚不是一种意义上的  
双方都用自己的真诚来对待对方、因此发生了误会  
这是矛盾的根源吧、我猜  
161楼超高校级的围观路人  
是呢、和草饼君以及收件人君的聊天时的感受不一样呢  
162楼超高校级的围观路人  
草饼君是没有距离  
而收件人君是维持着小心而客气的距离  
163楼超高校级的围观路人  
但无论怎么说，感觉他对草饼君的心情不是虚假的  
164楼超高校级的围观路人  
我觉得也是呢  
他非常喜欢草饼君  
可能表达方法不太对  
或许是太间接了？  
165楼超高校级的围观路人  
也是  
明明直接告白就可以完成的事  
却要布下天罗地网  
收件人君也真是不直接呢  
明明脑子那么好 却用在了这种地方  
难道说聪明人都是这种脑回路吗？  
166楼超高校级的围观路人  
不……  
我觉得收件人君那里只是纯粹的缺乏常识……  
167楼樱饼最低  
感觉楼上的大家都比我要了解那家伙的本性呢  
那我就直接说事情了  
我和收件人君吵架了  
虽然是今天  
不如说矛盾集中在今天爆发了  
吵架的原因是因为我已经拒绝和收件人君做那件事有一个月了  
事实上，应该是从一个月前就告诉过他、在改正之前、我是不会和他做的  
168楼超高校级的围观路人  
诶……为什么？  
169楼超高校级的围观路人  
不是两情相悦吗？  
170楼超高校级的围观路人  
虽然那篇帖子的后面因为收件人君的加入画风变得有些诡异，但也可以算得上是正统的HE哟？  
171楼超高校级的围观路人  
说实话、跨越了那个、我不能够想象有什么会让草饼君拒绝收件人君呢  
172楼超高校级的围观路人  
而且现在还是处于热恋期吧？没有理由会厌倦才对呀  
173楼超高校级的围观路人  
而且收件人君的技术肯定不会差的……  
174楼超高校级的围观路人  
难道真的是技术差？  
175楼樱饼最低  
不是、那家伙技术很好，每次和他都很舒服、也会注意配合对方的状态  
至少前几次是这样  
直到某次之前、我试探着问他用不用那个、他还很绅士的问了我希望用吗、我回答说如果能够让你满足的话我愿意尝试  
因为在这个过程中都很舒服、也希望他能舒服一些  
如果知道会造成那种后果的话、我是绝对不会主动提出那句话的  
176楼超高校级的围观路人  
后果……？  
177楼超高校级的围观路人  
嗯……  
178楼樱饼最低  
简单来说，在那次之后、那家伙像是按下了什么开关一样的、本性彻底暴露出来了  
那次是我们最为激烈的一次、中途我失去意识了好几次、但很快又因为受不了而醒过来了  
收件人君和之前做这种事的时候的他完全判若两人。眼睛充满了涡旋简直像绝望一样  
之前他都很温柔、但那次可能才是他的本性吧、彻底解放了自我、浑身散发着狂气、似乎像是实验看我能去几次的不曾停止、就算我说了不要  
而且在说不要后似乎是因为我的不断拒绝而感到厌烦、堵住了我的嘴、却没有停止  
我有些不耐烦的踹了他一脚、踢到他的背、他闷哼一声却毫不介意  
最后我因实在是受不了而昏了过去  
醒来后我发现自己躺在床上  
身上却没有预想中那种沉重的倦怠感  
但动了动、手和脚都被绑住了  
收件人君这个时候推门而入  
我发现他竟然戴着眼镜、穿的也很书生气  
虽然这家伙戴眼镜也很帅气、但现在这种情况下如果告诉他反而会助长他的气焰  
决定不说了  
喊他的名字让他给我解绑  
结果这家伙竟然说喊老师的名字是不对的哟  
我顺着他的视线往自己身上看去才发现是我高中时代的校服  
但我明明没有把校服带到这里来  
来不及细想其中的关键、收件人君就扑上来  
说这是什么对“XX学科”的成绩优秀的奖励  
“XX”学科是我们当时高中普通班的称呼  
没想到收件人君会知道，刚想问他是不是和我一个高中的  
结果衣服就被掀开了  
叫他的名字也不听  
还说什么“再这样直呼老师的名字会有惩罚哦”  
我才明白这是收件人君的cosplay玩法  
想着配合，但是关于“XX学科”这件事是内心不愿被人提及的事情  
结果收件人君像是故意一样的反复强调、像是什么“被老师特殊关爱身为预备学科的你很光荣吧”“会让你舒服到忘却自己的平凡无个性的自我的”结果做到一半、明明很舒服、眼泪却不由自主的掉下来  
看到我落泪、收件人君似乎是恢复了理智、帮我解开绳子擦干眼泪、抱着我不断地安慰、说自己做的过分了  
我原谅了他，这件事就这么过去了、我以为他会改  
但我似乎想错了  
事后他变本加厉  
虽然不再提那件事了、但是对主动权的控制越来越强  
虽然很舒服、但我知道这样下去是不行的  
于是有一天向他指出了问题  
并说在他改正之前是不会和他做那件事的  
他开始有点惊讶、但听到我不会和他做那件事后似乎就松了口气  
似乎是认定我忍不住会主动找他的  
结果事情出乎了他的意料、他也失去了最初的余裕、变得越来越焦躁  
今天我们吵架了  
缘由记不清了、是非常微小的事  
但是这一个月以来的全部怨气和愤怒都被点燃了  
现在我们都待在自己的屋子里不和对方说话  
179楼超高校级的围观路人  
…………………………  
180楼超高校级的围观路人  
…………………………  
181楼超高校级的围观路人  
…………………………  
182楼超高校级的围观路人  
…………………………  
183楼超高校级的围观路人  
…………………………  
184楼超高校级的围观路人  
确实是收件人君的作风呢……  
185楼超高校级的围观路人  
不难想象呢  
186楼超高校级的围观路人  
虽说如此、暴露本性也暴露的太快了吧……  
187楼超高校级的围观路人  
“四年单相思的怨念是很恐怖的”（原话）  
188楼超高校级的围观路人  
面对活色生香的草饼君、恐怕也没有什么去布置周密的计划放长线钓大鱼的心情了吧  
189楼超高校级的围观路人  
已经忍了四年了  
190楼超高校级的围观路人  
忍无可忍无需再忍呢  
191楼超高校级的围观路人  
大约在和草饼君确定成为恋人的一瞬间理智就已经放飞自我了吧  
192楼超高校级的围观路人  
恋爱会让人智商降低、不是因为别的、而是因为放弃思考了吧  
193楼超高校级的围观路人  
那么聪明的人放弃思考后也会是这样子啊……  
194楼超高校级的围观路人  
从某方面来讲是笨蛋呢、收件人君  
195楼超高校级的围观路人  
草饼君。想问问、收件人君的控制欲强表现在哪里呢？  
196楼樱饼最低  
有时候不想要最后还是做了  
我说不要却还是任性的按照自己的节奏来  
会说一些贬低对方人格的话  
在那个时候会将人的心情全部看破、并且擅自加以解读  
总之、每次基本都是他在做主导、虽然会注意我这边但我的意见他完全不听、只是让我一次又一次的去  
但是我在那个时候是想要和对方交流着沟通情感一起去的  
而不是只是动物一般的兽性的行为  
197楼超高校级的围观路人  
也就是说草饼君是想要在那个时候有精神和情感上的交流是吗？  
198楼超高校级的围观路人  
非常的罗曼蒂克呢  
199楼超高校级的围观路人  
有不少人都是这么想的吧  
200楼超高校级的围观路人  
但是对于收件人君而言说不定让草饼君舒服对他而言是一种满足吧？  
毕竟是最喜欢的草饼君，如果能够让对方满足的话自己就是成功的吧？  
201楼超高校级的围观路人  
嗯、说不定收件人君是抱着这种想法的哦  
202楼超高校级的围观路人  
不过也有很大一部分是为了自己满足吧……  
203楼樱饼最低  
还有一点、让我非常不安  
正是因为这点我才会和收件人君吵架  
如果仅仅是对待那件事的观念不和的话坐下谈谈就能解决了、虽然那家伙可能不会听就是了  
204楼超高校级的围观路人  
诶？什么什么？  
205楼樱饼最低  
和收件人君交往后我才明白。那家伙很受欢迎  
虽然之前知道这家伙住的是那种地段的公寓、家境富裕、并且脑子聪明、要不然考不上K大  
和他交往时已经做好了他很受欢迎的准备  
却没想到他那么受欢迎  
之前提到过、收件人君相貌很好看  
在交往中也认识到这一点、和他并排走在街上会有很多人回头看他、我的内心会有点高兴  
但是在路上遇到女生搭讪这点就有点郁闷了  
去我的学校的时候就有女生和他搭讪  
虽然这家伙每次都会跟我说、还会把情书带回来给我看、应该也有炫耀自己人气的成分在里面吧  
如果说到朋友我有自信比这家伙多的、但是在桃花运方面、是比不过他的  
每次想到这里会有些退缩、自己配得上和这家伙交往吗、之类的  
我相貌普通家境普通学习成绩也普通、是个丢在人群中不会被找见的平凡人  
但是却被这种人喜欢上、刚开始交往时还有不确定的感觉、但这种感觉现在越来越强烈了  
有时候会因为能够和喜欢的人交往而心生欢喜、有时候会因为他这么优秀而沮丧  
而且他知道我是“XX学科”这件事情，应该是不和糊涂的我一样、早就调查过我的身份背景了吧  
我真的能和这家伙交往吗？现在在我脑海中冒出来的总是这个想法  
而且他们大学比我优秀的人很多、收件人君在他们学校举办学园祭时带我去过一次、到处都是美男美女、还碰到了他的同学、热情的邀请了我们去聚餐、在那个时候、收件人君仿佛是天生属于他们那一群人中的、我在中途找借口去了趟洗手间、酒玻璃倒映着的平凡的自我感觉自己的恋情也像是在镜子里、能看见却是虚幻的  
那次回去后做那件事收件人君就算有过分的行为我也无精打采、他反而还停下来问我是不是那里不舒服？我说没有、但之后收件人君的动作比起之前的轻柔了很多  
说起来他做那件事的时候也很熟练、大约是和别的人有过经验吧  
我可能也是那群人之中的一个？  
不能确定这段恋情的前路也让我很迷茫  
有时候半夜醒来有时候会忘了自己为什么这家伙交往  
结果看到他的脸在月光下很好看，反而更加不安了  
陷入这段恋情的我、大约也因为对方而改变了吧  
这种快要发狂的心情是以前从来没有过的  
206楼超高校级的围观路人  
草饼君……  
207楼超高校级的围观路人  
是真的恋爱了呢  
208楼超高校级的围观路人  
比起以前多了几分犹疑和踌躇  
209楼超高校级的围观路人  
恋爱不仅使人变笨、还使人发狂呢  
210楼超高校级的围观路人  
不过相反的、收件人君  
211楼超高校级的围观路人  
啧  
212楼超高校级的围观路人  
是笨蛋呢  
213楼超高校级的围观路人  
果然是笨蛋呢  
214楼超高校级的围观路人  
是个天生的大笨蛋呢收件人君  
215楼超高校级的围观路人  
笨到要让手里的幸福飞走的那种  
216楼超高校级的围观路人  
明明那么聪明的人为什么在感情这种事情上这么笨呢！  
217楼超高校级的围观路人  
放弃思考也不用放弃的这么彻底吧！  
218楼超高校级的围观路人  
智商都退化到小一男生的水平了！  
还把情书给自己的恋人看！  
什么呀！  
219楼超高校级的围观路人  
什么大BOSS啊！  
这种水准不就是杂兵嘛！  
220楼超高校级的围观路人  
吃醋也吃得隐蔽点吧！  
干什么要做出炫耀自己很受欢迎这种行为啊！  
不知道草饼君很不安吗！  
221楼超高校级的围观路人  
控制欲也是！  
刚得到草饼君能理解！  
但现在看来这家伙也是因为不安才这么想要把控主动权的吧！  
什么啊还以为有多复杂呢！  
这个男生不是清晰明了简单好懂吗！  
222楼超高校级的围观路人  
草饼君看不出来也是很正常呢  
毕竟心之所牵情之所系自然会情感先于理智的行动  
虽然在局外人看来是简单好懂就是了  
223楼超高校级的围观路人  
………………怎么说呢  
看下来  
仿佛是看到了两个在罐子里不断打转寻找出口的笨蛋  
出口只要抬头就能看见了  
却依然执着于在眼前寻找出口  
224楼超高校级的围观路人  
这就是恋爱呢  
225楼超高校级的围观路人  
恋爱是盲目的！  
226楼超高校级的围观路人  
恋爱是瞎的  
227楼超高校级的围观路人  
……太好懂了、收件人君  
毕竟草饼君的高人气大概是出了名的吧  
也被收件人君看在眼里  
收件人君从那么早开始就喜欢草饼君  
追求草饼君的过程中也是跌宕起伏  
好不容易得到了  
会因为不安而故意做出夸张的行为吧  
本人可能也是无意识的就是了  
228楼超高校级的围观路人  
像是开屏的孔雀吗  
229楼超高校级的围观路人  
人面对喜欢的人总是想要让自己变的好一些嘛  
230楼超高校级的围观路人  
又是喜欢了很久好不容易得到的草饼君  
231楼超高校级的围观路人  
虽然说努力错了方向又过了头  
但是并没有坏心思哦  
他还是很喜欢草饼君的  
232楼樱饼最低  
怎么、听你们讲似乎这家伙喜欢了我很长时间的样子？  
没有可能吧，我们的遇见是巧合中的巧合了  
233楼超高校级的围观路人  
嗯、一切答案都在那篇帖子里哦，电子版已经发到你的邮箱里了草饼君  
234楼超高校级的围观路人  
收件人君应该是有点不想又有点期待草饼君看到那些话吧www  
235楼超高校级的围观路人  
看到也是缘分的一种呢  
236樱饼最低  
看完了  
237楼超高校级的围观路人  
怎么样？对自己的恋路稍微有点自信了吗，草饼君  
238楼超高校级的围观路人  
虽然路有点弯，但自始至终你都被收件人君温柔的爱着哟  
239楼樱饼最低  
我有点事情找这个家伙  
暂时离开一会  
大家等一下  
240楼超高校级的围观路人  
诶诶诶诶  
241楼超高校级的围观路人  
怎么草饼君忽然走了  
242楼超高校级的围观路人  
不会是直接去找收件人君算账了吧www  
243楼超高校级的围观路人  
现在应该可以说了  
大家看了在论坛中发了的那个帖子了嘛  
244楼超高校级的围观路人  
看了  
245楼超高校级的围观路人  
一看就是收件人君呢  
两个人对同一件事的态度会有这么奇妙的差异  
从某种程度讲也是很厉害呢  
246楼超高校级的围观路人  
嗯……怎么说呢  
247楼超高校级的围观路人  
这也是缘分的一种？  
248楼超高校级的围观路人  
孽缘吧  
249楼超高校级的围观路人  
说不定是刚好互补的好姻缘？  
250楼超高校级的围观路人  
喂喂喂  
在这里讲没问题吗？  
251楼超高校级的围观路人  
感觉草饼君接下来肯定会和收件人君和好呢  
不知道为什么就是有这种预感  
252楼超高校级的围观路人  
但是和好的方式说不定会出人意料呢www  
253楼超高校级的围观路人  
好期待接下来的发展呢  
254楼超高校级的围观路人  
草饼君究竟会怎么抉择呢  
真是好想获得后续啊  
255楼超高校级的围观路人  
大家可以先做点别的事哦  
不知道怎么说  
我是从草饼君第一次发贴就开始注意他们的感情了  
一路追下来  
草饼君和收件人君确实是互相喜欢的  
但是他们之间的恋情不知为什么总是充满坎坷  
明明有机会在一起总是错过  
解决矛盾的时间也很长  
不过只要两人解开心结，最后还是会在一起的  
大家就等一下吧www  
256楼超高校级的围观路人  
好的！  
257楼超高校级的围观路人  
Ok!

 

266楼樱饼最低  
大家久等了  
我回来了  
267楼超高校级的围观路人  
草饼君~  
268楼超高校级的围观路人  
欢迎草饼君回来~  
269楼超高校级的围观路人  
怎么样怎么样！  
270楼樱饼最低  
从结论来讲  
和好了  
生活也恢复了和谐  
虽然花了不少时间  
让这家伙听懂人话真是太难了  
虽然知道他很麻烦  
没想到这么麻烦  
那个贴子里有更加详细的叙述  
想看的话就去那里看好了  
271楼超高校级的围观路人  
和好了！！  
272楼超高校级的围观路人  
那个帖子www  
273楼超高校级的围观路人  
果然被发现了吗  
274楼樱饼最低  
另外那个账号已经被我回收了  
那家伙现在没有任何删帖的权利了  
还告诉他想要聊天的话就自己去开新号  
275楼超高校级的围观路人  
wwww妻管严呢  
276楼蓝羊君  
呀大家好  
我是收件人君  
这么才回复抱歉  
那个帖子中的后续已经由草饼君回复的话  
我就不再回复了  
关于删除帖子的事情我道歉  
那么草饼君  
你是不会删除帖子了是吗？  
277楼超高校级的围观路人  
呀，收件人君！  
278楼超高校级的围观路人  
草饼君！  
279楼超高校级的围观路人  
这个帖子也太宝贵了吧www  
280楼樱饼最低  
当然不会了  
281楼蓝羊君  
那就好了  
正好有个问题想问草饼君结果被逃掉了  
一直很疑惑为什么草饼君是怎么忍住一个月不和我做爱的  
既然在那个时候回避问题那我就在这问了哦？  
从结论来讲  
是不是草饼君这一个月来私下对着之前从我这没收的、和我做时的录像自己解决  
所以才坚持住的？  
282楼超高校级的围观路人  
…………………………  
283楼超高校级的围观路人  
…………………………  
284楼超高校级的围观路人  
…………………………  
285楼超高校级的围观路人  
这家伙  
286楼超高校级的围观路人  
是又想吵架吗  
287楼超高校级的围观路人  
打他也可以哦草饼君  
288楼樱饼最低  
你这家伙！！！！！！给我开门！！！！！！！  
289楼蓝羊君  
不要  
在草饼君回答我的问题之前是不会开门的  
好狡猾哦、竟然用我录的录像解决自己的事情  
却把我放在一边  
290楼樱饼最低  
在你开门之前是不会回答的！！！  
291楼蓝羊君  
只要回答是或否不就可以了？  
对草饼君来讲很简单不是吗？  
草饼君的房间离邻居很近，所以能听见声音  
再加上之前被你没收的录像带  
还有草饼君对做那种事情的沉溺、是肯定戒不掉的吧？  
虽然我们房间离得比较远、  
但你为了防止我发现、都是在我不在家的时候自己一个人偷偷实行的吧？  
啊、草饼君、那么拍门真的会坏哦？  
292楼超高校级的围观路人  
一波未平一波又起呢……  
293楼超高校级的围观路人  
不知为何……这个时候想到了邻居桑  
294楼超高校级的围观路人  
又听着隔壁的声音、一个人默默地哭泣吧……  
295楼蓝羊君  
不过看了这个帖子  
草饼君会自卑什么的真是没想到呢  
没关系！我是不会出轨的哟！  
呐、草饼君、看来你是怎么都离不开我的呢  
既然这样  
作为借给你录像带的报酬  
下次在我面前给我展示你是怎么做的怎么样？  
296楼樱饼最低  
啊啊啊你这家伙给我闭嘴真的给我闭嘴把门开开！！  
297楼超高校级的围观路人  
所以最后……圆满解决？  
298楼超高校级的围观路人  
嗯…圆满解决呢  
299楼超高校级的围观路人  
…草饼君、收件人君、要幸福哦！

 

 

【THE END】


End file.
